Departure
by Duderly Bob
Summary: Saying goodbye is always hard, and all so much harder when it may be forever. LegaultIsadora
1. Departure

Hello again dear readers! This time I've taken on a new project for a fan-fiction going down the scary road (For me to write it, it most certainly is) of Romance! So here it goes, hopefully you'll be able to survive the entire fiction without wanting to cry for all the wrong reasons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, I'm just another guy who only owns yet another a bean burrito… and my lawyers tell me not to say the brand of that burrito, as that is not mine either, just the burrito itself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Departure

"Alright, you're done." said Priscilla as she finished bandaging Legault's shoulder.

Legault nodded his thanks, stood up, and left the tent where the wounded were being tended. Legault was glad to have left, the moans and small whimpers of pain were enough to disturb him the rest of the day. The party had set camp outside the Dragons Gate. Nergal was dead, the Dragon slain, the bard and dancer, gone. Legault, milling over all this, fished into his pocket, and pulled out a small, thin, weathered pipe. The pipe was undecorated, but seemed to have gained almost a personality from the scratches, burns, and other oddities it gathered over its years of use. After retrieving the pipe, Legault pulled out a small satchel of a cheap brand of weed, Legault lit the small pipe, sending smoke lazily into the air. Legault then turned to the largest tent in the camp, the "mess" as it was most commonly referred to, and went inside.

Entering the tent, Legault saw the usual organized chaos as the army ate they're fill. Matthew gawked as Guy shoveled food down his throat. "It still baffles me that you haven't killed yourself like that Guy, you really should slow down, you'll suffocate soon."

"You sound like an old man, and I have too! I need more time to train!"

"Old man? I'm only twenty-five! "

Legault grinned and continued to scan the crowd. His gaze fell upon a blond haired knight, but more so, on the blue haired beauty that was talking to him. She smiled in a way he was never graced with himself. A twinge of jealousy tugged at Legault as he continued to watch. "_So that's the lucky man,"_ thought Legault as he saw Isadora walk away with the smile still on her lips. Quickly grabbing a stein of water from an unsuspecting Lowen, Legault swaggered up to the blond knight. Legault sat down, 'absently' taking a small puff of his pipe. The knight stared at him with sunken eyes. Legault turned 'startled' saying, "Oh, am I that sinister looking?" the knight quickly shook his head.

"My apologies, I was merely thinking."

"Ah, thinking… I'm afraid we haven't been introduced, I am Legault."

-Flashback-

Isadora continued swinging, thrusting, and parrying against her invisible foe. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she continued practicing her form.

"Passionate, aren't you? Still practicing swordplay at this hour?" Isadora turned quickly to see a man leaning casually against a near by tree, dressed in dark colors, long pale hair, a scar going across his right eye, and a bemused smile on his face. Relaxing slightly Isadora said,

"You're the Black Fang-" he flinched "Pardon, former Black Fang right?" he stood up from against the tree.

"I'm Legault" he said with a sweeping bow, in contrast to the simple introduction. Isadora, rather unsure of how to reply said

"… Master Legault." Legault's eyebrow quirked at the title, Isadora continued, "May I ask you a question?"

"Hm?"

"The Black Fang assassins… What are they like?" The question seemed a tad to straight forward to Legault to be a personal question and merely said,

"Huh?"

"I want to know so that I'm not surprised in battle. These assassins… What techniques do they-" Legault began to walk toward her, hunched over menacingly.

"Wrapped in black robes, with blades of ice…" Isadora took an unconscious step back "A movement in the shadows" Legault made a cutting motion with his hand at chest level "And instant death" standing up straight again Legault smiled. "That sums up your image fairly well doesn't it?"

Isadora hesitated "Is it incorrect?"

Legault chuckled "Yeah, sorry to say, but it's nothing so exotic." Then turning his gaze to the stars, Legault continued, "Well, there was one fellow who fit that description, but…" Legault shook his head, not wanting to remember that killing machine he changed subjects. "Now the commander's sons… Lloyd and Linus? Watching them work was like watching master artisans. The two of them may have done some of those risky stunts. But for an old leftover like me," He jerked a thumb at himself "That stuff's all but impossible." Isadora was confused, he didn't look that old...

"A… leftover?" said Isadora tactfully leaving out the 'old' part

"Yep, so I'm fairly useless in battle, but it's nice to meet you all the same."

"W-Well met…" with that Legault turned and left. Wrapped in his black cloak, became a mere movement in the shadows.

-End Flashback-

The knight cleared his throat.

"Oh, excuse me." said Legault returning to the present "What were you saying again?"

"My name is Harken." repeated the said knight. Removing the pipe from his mouth, Legault said,

"A pleasure."

"Well met" Legault returned to puffing his pipe as Harken sat quietly. Eventually Harken broke the silence "I understand you've met Isadora?" Legault smirked "Yep, and how are you two acquainted?"

"We're both… from Pherae." replied Harken, Legault now noticed the crest on Harken's armor, and wondered why he didn't just say as much "And you?"

"Comrades in arms, if you can call it that."

Legault chuckled at the idea, as arms usually didn't include a knife, "She talks a lot about you." said Harken, "It's strange…"

"How so?"

"Well at first she said you were not to be trusted." Legault casually stowed his pipe away, though this had dealt him a blow.

"Really?"

"Yes, but then she said you had a strange sense of honor…" Legault raised an eyebrow at this.

"Sounds to me like one of the mysteries of a woman. Don't you think?" Joked Legault, to this Harken almost smirked.

"Maybe so." Outside a horn sounded, Harken stood quickly. "I need to go help with the preparations."

"Preparations?"

"Yes, to leave."

Leave. Something that scared Legault, they'd get on the ship, reach Badon, and they would all part ways, probably forever.

The rest of the time on the Isle was a blur to Legault, numbly helping make ready to leave the Dread Isle for good. The old halls of the Dragons Gate, brought up memories long past, both good and bad. Shortly after, the swift march to Fargus's ship, then climbing aboard Legault sat and waited for Badon to appear on the horizon.

--

Night had fallen and the Moon had began it's climb into the sky. When…

"Uncle Legault?" Legault turned to see Nino shifting nervously.

"Hello, Nino."

"Hey…" She began fiddling with the corner of her cloak. "Um… Uncle Legault?"

"Yes?"

"You know how you said we wouldn't see each other again... after this is all over?"

"Yes."

Nino let out a small sob. "W-Well I just wanted to… say goodbye." Legault sat dumbfounded for a second before his face creasing into a mournful smile, pulling the girl in for a quick hug.

"Goodbye Nino." Legault pulled back, then lightly ruffled her hair. She playfully scowled and straightened her hair. "You need to get some sleep" the assassin said, nudging Nino back to the cabin Fargus had let her use.

"I'll just sleep down with the men, it would be a crime to let a little girl hear that lot snore!" The old pirate had grumbled, shaking his head as he thought of Nino in the brig, amongst the packed hammocks and smell of sweat in the air.

Legault couldn't help but feel his sorrow increase, though Nino had never been part of the true Fangs, she was one more person who was leaving, one more companion he would be deprived of. His current life had already begun to unravel. Brooding on this, Legault continued to wait for Badon, and the coming tomorrow.

---------------------

Legault stood on the pier, the pink clouds of dawn overhead, watching the pirates unload the cargo while many of Eliwood's party were bidding each other tearful farewells.

The three lords were going they're separate ways quickly bidding each other good luck. Raven was quickly walking away from a teaful Priscilla, while a torn looking Lucius followed, giving Priscilla a sympathetic look. Dart, caught, Wil in a handshake, as Wil good naturedly laughed walking away massaging the said hand.

"She's looking for you." Legault snapped out of his thoughts to see Harken "She wants to say goodbye to you…" Legault forced a smirk.

"Who, me? The untrustworthy honorable guy?"

"Yes, now hurry, we leave for Pherae soon."

"Yeah…" said Legault as he quickly turned and set off in search of Isadora. Wading through the crowds, he eventually caught sight of Isadora backing up, trying to refuse politely as Lowen was nearly force-feeding her a roll from his 'emergency' rations. Interceding for her, Legault snatched the offending piece of bread, taking a large bite out of it.

"Thanks," looking rather flummoxed Lowen said

"Y-You're welcome." then tottered off in search of Eliwood to make sure he had eaten breakfast as well.

"Thank you." said Isadora smiling as Legault swallowed the bread

"Sure." replied Legault. An awkward silence settled between the two.

"I was looking for you!" said Isadora suddenly.

"Yeah, me too."

Silence.

"So you're heading back to Pherae now?"

"Yes, and what will you be doing?"

"I'm planning on re-organizing the Black Fang… maybe set up shop in Lycia, Bern's too risky now, and I've heard some interesting rumors about Marquess Araphen."

"Oh." Was all Isadora could think to say to that bold, unguarded statement. Then, a clear, light note filled the air. Isadora hesitated "I-I have to go" Legault nodded.

"I know, make sure Eliwood is a good little boy for me, I'd hate to have to stick a knife in his back." Isadora nodded and turned to leave "Goodbye Legault" Legault quickly stopped her for one last moment.

"Wait… One more thing." Isadora turned around again, exposing the tears glistening in her eyes.

"What?" Her voice showed the same pain her eyes did, Legault hesitated for another second.

"Treat… Treat Harken well, make him happy. He needs to stop looking like he just stepped out of a funeral." Legault swallowed "So, goodbye, maybe we'll meet again sometime." Isadora smiled slightly through her tears, trying to feel the same optimism Legault was forcing.

"Maybe…" The horn sounded again, it's soft, beautiful note, which now sounded harsh and cruel, beckoning once more to Isadora. Pausing only for a moment, she turned and ran to answer it.

Legault wore an aggrieved smile upon his face. "Maybe? Heh…" Legault then turned and walked his own way, his black cloak fluttering in the wind from the sea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it! How was it? Did you like it, hate it? Say you've read cheap romance novels better than this? Well, in any case please let me know, I wish to know how well I did and also what I can do to improve. (General rules of thumb and the likes) And incase it was terrible enough fiction that you couldn't tell, I was going for a angst fic with a dash of romance. And I will say I will accept any type of review, you can flame me if you wish. Though you could tell me politely and save your public image from a bit of scorn, and still get your point across.

Anyway R&R! Duderlybob


	2. Longing Reunion

Hello again Dear Readers! Due to one reviewer's plea, and my own desire, I am continuing this fiction into multi-chapter-ness! So here's your cue readers, if you want to see something happen, or something changed, review and I'll see what I can do! R&R, the power of the author compels you! Well, I'm sure you're tired of reading me rant on, so without further adu…

Disclaimer: The author of this story does not own the Fire Emblem series, nor any part of it.

Departure – Chapter Two – Longing Reunion

"Please, no. Legault, why are you doing this?" Legault ignored the pleas and questions, raising his dagger high. He stared into those blue eyes he had grown to love, a tear falling from his own, he thrust the blade down to her throat. Isadora closed her eyes in fear and let out a final scream, before the knife silenced her.

"You monster!" Legault quickly turned to see the face of an angered knight, clad in green armor with messy blond hair, Harken. Legault quickly began to back up as Harken haphazardly forgot his training and ran full on towards Legault. The knight's eyes darted towards Isadora's corpse as he passed it in his pursuit of Legault, the snarl on his lips intensified. Increasing his speed, Harken hurled himself at Legault; Legault attempted to kill the knight with a quick swing of his knife, but missed. Harken completed the distance and tackled Legault to the ground, Legault closed his eyes and bracing to meet with the stone floor of the castle, but the impact never came. Instead, Legault felt incredibly stiff, and he noticed the halls had become near silent, save for the slight sounds of wood running against metal.

Cautiously, Legault opened his eyes, to see a bland, coarse, tan cloth above him. Legault picked himself up and looked around. He saw more of the cloth all around, and below him was grass, a tent, his tent. The realization then came to Legault, a dream, all just a dream. Had it really just been a dream? Unsure, Legault got all the way up and exited the tent quietly, outside was an aging man tending a cast iron pot which hung over a contained fire.

"Jan," called Legault, Jan turned quickly, mildly startled.

"Ah, Legault, did you sleep well?" asked Jan.

"Fine," answered Legault abruptly. Then asking a question of his own, he continued "Have we made it to Castle Pherae yet?"

"No, we're still not. You've asked me this three days in a row now, anxious to get this one finished?"

Legault shook his head. "I suppose it feels like I've already killed Marquess Thria several times now."

Jan smiled somewhat grimly. "Brendan would be proud to see you fill his shoes so readily. Now, eat some breakfast."

"Well now, what do we have here, porridge? Lovely, I assume this will be lunch and dinner too?" asked Legault, already knowing the answer. Jan chuckled as he spooned some of the liquid into a bowl.

"Of course, I know it's your favorite. Perhaps we'll get something else in the next town."

Legault smiled as he knew that they would most likely only get some more ingredients for the slop they ate day in and day out now. Yet it was something freshly cooked, and the ingredients didn't go bad too quickly, so it wasn't all bad. Legault suddenly decided to change the topic; he needed to start thinking about the day to come "Is anyone else awake yet?

"No, we best get ready to get going again, I'll wake them." Jan walked off to a small collection of tents, giving Legault time to think. Legault began to think of everything that had happened, the long road he had traveled, the ten years that had past. After separating with those who had followed Eliwood, Legault had gone to Bern. It became Legault's quest to see the Black Fang revived, as it once was, not the abomination Nergal made it. This however proved to be a task of little ease, former Fang members were skilled at not being found, and there was little to no ways to find new members without drawing the eye of Bern's king and therefore military. Legault had to try and find members though, so he started by searching the areas where the Black Fang used to operate. The mountain fortress yielded nothing, nor the water temple. Even the villages surrounding these areas were yielding nothing, but when Legault had begun to think that there was truly no way of finding any of the Fangs, he stumbled onto something he did not expect. Jan--Jan had moved to a village just slightly away from the Water Temple, beginning to try and start life anew. However when Jan saw Legault, he dropped this new life to help him. Like Legault, Jan had devoted his life to the Fangs; any attempt to breathe life into that large part of his life was something worth doing in his mind.

Many years past and Legault managed to gain a few men who proved trustworthy enough to recruit, thanks to Jan's help. Jan had proved himself quite useful in this, as Jan was far more knowledgeable of how the Fang operated administratively. Finding recruits, meeting them secretly, things Legault only knew from his initiation. They only had nine members now, including Jan and Legault, but it sat better with Legault that way, there would never be need of a sweeper that way, no man who would dedicate his life to killing his comrades, as there would be too few comrades to make it a full-time job. Now the new Black Fang had continued as it once had, working to slay those who abused their power, using funds stolen from these men to survive.

As Legault brooded over this history, the rest of the Fangs had woken and gathered to eat their breakfast for the day of travel ahead of them. Legault looked at the group, the few Fangs which had devoted their lives to something as unglamorous as he had. There was himself, Jan, Garrett, Cahrre, Erin, Leon, Holt, Ria, and Charles. Of these Erin and Ria were the only two females in the group, and seemed to make a point of being more aggressive than the men to assert their standing as assassins.

Legault sat contentedly watching his fellows eat their own meals, after they had, Legault stood "Break camp and prepare to march."

Isadora hurried to the audience chamber, Harken right beside her. Their Lord Marquess Pherae had summoned them to the audience chamber with an urge for haste. The two guards at the audience chamber doors quickly admitted them while offering a hasty salute to their superior officers. Already in the chamber stood Marcus, Eliwood upon his throne, and six of the Marquess's guards. Noting the presence of the two newly entered knights, Eliwood dismissed the six guards and had the doors to the room closed behind them. The three knights remaining in the room shared uneasy glances as they realized that what they were called for was certainly nothing good. To regain his knight's attention, Eliwood cleared his throat.

"Just a few minutes ago a messenger from Ostia arrived. The message he brought was a Ostian spy's report, the details included the movements—" Eliwood took a breath before continuing, obviously not happy with the contents of the said report, which lay in the lord's hand. "Of the Black Fang assassins in Lycia." Harken and Marcus took in the news with stony silence. Isadora however could not help but gasp in shock, the Black Fang's name was one she had never expected to hear on the lips of anyone except her own again. Eliwood continued without comment "Apparently, Marquess Ostia did not trust the Black Fang member Legault, who helped us in the battle against Nergal."

A momentary silence fell in the room as they remembered the bloody conflict that seemed to come from so long ago. "After the final battle with Nergal, Lord Hector had Legault monitored by Ostian Spies. For several years he moved between the borders of Bern and Lycia, occasionally and briefly Etruria as well. The Black Fang Assassins have stayed in Lycia mostly; however their targets have always been from Bern and Etruria, so Ostia has turned a blind eye. It seems to me that they have been using Lycian borders as a safe haven of sorts. However, recently the Fangs have begun moving quickly inland from the north into Lycia, their motives are not known, nevertheless their intended destination seems to be Pherae." The three knights all tensed and sent questioning looks towards their Lord "There has been rumors from various sources that Marquess Thria has been involved in some less than honorable dealings, and due to the normal procedure of the Black Fang, we assume that their target is Marquess Thria, who's visiting today and for the next several days as you all well know."

Though Eliwood's sources were more likely more reliable, rumors had been drifting idly through the halls of the castle of these 'dealings', the three knights waited once more for Eliwood to continue "To the point of your summons here then, I want you all to make sure that Marquess Thria comes to no harm whatsoever. This is a very important meeting with Thria, much is to be discussed, however there is even more to it than that. As you know Bern has been amassing its military strength for some time now, and we fear invasion from it. If a noble is murdered within these halls, our defenses shall look weaker to Bern. As Pherae is along the border of Bern and Lycia, we cannot allow Bern to see any frailty." The weight of the mission settled onto the three knights heavily, finally, Marcus decided to speak.

"When can we expect the arrival of the Black Fang, My Lord?"

"If they maintain their pace, they will arrive today, and most likely strike tonight." Replied Eliwood heavily "Marcus, I want you to lessen the training regimen of the castle guards today, they must not suspect anything, yet I cannot have them exhausted if the Fang should choose to strike tonight. Our men must be ready for battle, yet we cannot let the Black Fang know that anything is amiss, we cannot be certain if they have members in our presence. Harken and Isadora, you two will personally guard Marquess Thria, understood?" The three knights all expressed their agreement. "Then you are dismissed."

"Alright, we stop here for now," said Legault after the long hours of travel to Pherea Castle. "We move again after dark. Get some rest it may be a long night."

The entourage of Marquess Thria arrived shortly before dusk, the length of the journey obvious in the gait of their horses. Lord Eliwood walked outside the gates of Castle Pherae to meet him, along with his own entourage, Harken, and Isadora.

"Well met, Lord Kyle."

"Well met," replied The Marquess of Thria, then stretching. "It's been a long trip." Keeping with the formalities, Eliwood humored the Marquess. "Long indeed, you must be tired. Which is why I have already prepared rooms and baths for you and your attendants. Afterwards, dinner will be served, and we will discuss our business in the morning."

Marquess Thria grinned at the hospitality. "Excellent."

"These two knights shall escort you to your rooms, and remain with you for the rest of your stay, if you need anything do not hesitate to ask them."

Isadora politely greeted the Marquess, though he seemed to ignore the greeting as he sized up the two knights.

[iHe's so ignorant of the danger coming towards him[/i. Isadora could not help think as she began to lead him back to the guest rooms, and Isadora found herself terribly eager at the arrival of the Black Fang, the longing for reunion was nearly over in the worst way possible, as enemies. As the sun sank beneath the hills to the west, Castle Pherae was bathed in darkness. The Jaws of the Fangs were closing.

Well, there you have it! The second chapter! Please R&R and point out the good the bad and the ugly! Y'know, all that jazz! ;)


	3. The Waking Dream

Alrighty! Sorry it took a while for me to get this one up, had a hard time getting writing on this chapter. So now Legault's moving on Castle Pherae, what will happen now? Anyway, hope you're eager to find out, as otherwise I've failed you all as a writer! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

---

Departure: Chapter 3

The Waking Dream

As the moon began its ascent into the heavens, Legault and his Fangs began his approach towards Castle Pherae. The inside of the castle was visible from the torchlight that glowed from inside. Guards lazily marched the parapets, gauging by the position of the moon how long their shifts had left. Completely ignorant of the approach of the assassins, the guards completed their rounds once more. The defenses of the castle were made by the mountain it sat upon, which made approach by foot a difficult and exhausting task in battles.

The assassins carefully slinked up this mountain, forced to use both hands and feet in order to climb whilst remaining low to the ground. Upon reaching the top, the Fangs assessed the castle more closely. A guard stood on either side of the ornately forged iron doors that barred entry to all unwelcome guests. Occasionally, a guard could also be seen patrolling inside the halls of the castle. Overall, defense seemed fairly lax, as expected.

Quickly whispering orders for the Fangs, Legault and his men spread out. The Fangs began their approach to the main door, pressed against the wall as they approached, some on both sides. The conversation of the guards, which had been but a murmur before became clear to Legault's ears.

"-an't believe that old dog Marcus actually cut our training regimen today."

"Hmph, I'll second that. Funny how he even gives us a break with that normal way he snaps out his words."

"Yeah, I almost thought he'd have had put lice in our beds or something. Then tell us it's because we slacked off."

"Heh, that crazy old man."

The guards cautiously glanced back over their shoulders, as though expected their topic to have somehow appeared behind them. The first guard then chuckled, "I'll drink to that."

At this moment the Fangs leapt from their hiding places, and the guards found blades pressed against their throats. Legault hissed in the ear of one.

"Don't raise an alarm; your lord is in no danger." The guards' eyes flicked about in fear and confusion as they attempted to discern their captors' faces through the darkness and the masks. Tentatively, one of the guards spoke with naught but a whisper.

"What do you want then?"

"Thria, where is he?"

"No!" The guard who was under Legault's blade hissed, "We cannot betray him, our duty is not just to Pherae, but to Lycia as a whole."

Legault pressed the blade against his hostage's neck harder, a thin line of blood drawn. "The only thing that you can change is how many of you paltry waged guards live or die tonight. Speak!"

The guard's valor wavering, he looked to his companion for council, which he received in a nod after a moment's hesitation. "He's in the guest rooms, second floor of the west hall. When you enter, turn left, westward. After that, continue through the halls until you reach the outer wall, a staircase will be on your right. Those stairs will lead up into the guest quarters. He should be in…th-the third or forth door on the right, in the hall on your left. That's all I know! Release me!"

Legault removed the blade from the guard's throat and harshly threw him to the ground, like treatment was given to the other. Then Legault spoke once more, pointing at Cahrre, Charles and Ria. "You three come with me. The rest of you make sure we keep a route out of here and watch the prisoners." Legault then strode through the doors kept open as normal.

Legault and his trio began stealing down the decorated halls. The ornate tapestries and paintings hanging on the walls, one of particular interest was a picture of a battle from the Scouring. The Hero Roland stood atop a mountain of human corpses as he raised his sword to strike at a Dragon that stood before him. Legault paid little heed to the painting, as he swiftly grabbed various items of some value from the castle. As the Fangs were not paid assassins, they had to eat by whatever means they could afford. Which usually came in form of the splendor of their target's home, though this time Pherae was paying for the Fang's meal instead of Thria. Yet as Legault and his team had gone mere moments into the castle, a small uninteresting door swung quickly open. The maid that had emerged let out a small yelp of fright as she saw the dark shrouded figures before her, and Ria instinctively reacted and jumped away from the noise. She slammed into a table displaying an elegant tea set, inlayed with gold and silver, which caused the tea set to tumble to the ground and smash. The resulting sound attracted attention from a guard, who rounded the corner quickly.

"Hey! Who did tha-?" The guard cut off as he saw the wraiths in black in front of him, then snapped into the actions taught to him "Halt! This is Castle Pherae of Lycia, who are you to tread inside it?" Legault vaguely heard Marcus' own bark inside that well rehearsed line, but shook the thought from his head as he flew into action himself.

"Make a distraction for me, I'll head towards the target, get out when it becomes too dangerous or if you're wounded. Go!" After hastily slipping these words to his followers, Legault dashed down the hall heading west. A cry of pain from the guard and following clashes of metal told Legault of the Black Fang's "distraction." Legault hurried forward to finish the job he came for.

Legault sprinted down the halls, the plush carpets laid out silencing his footsteps. Legault's eyes darted quickly back and forth, looking for signs of more Pheraen soldiers. The only faces he saw though was a long row of portraits though, showing Eliwood's family line, at some point it is apparent by the sudden drastic difference between two portraits that the ruling family died out at one point, and that is when Eliwood's line took over. Legault returned his gaze to his path, wheeling around the corner of another hallway quickly, yet keeping his overall course west, Legault eventually made it to the stairs.

--

Eliwood sat in his room, wearily looking over bills and petitions that required his attention when Marcus abruptly came in. "They're here." Eliwood's fatigue suddenly was pushed aside and the lord sat up and snatched the rapier that stood in the corner of the room.

"Which way?"

"Follow me, Milord."

--

Isadora restlessly paced back and forth, periodically looking out one of the windows in the wall, hoping to catch sight of assassins carefully out of sight to all others. Yet no vision ever came to her eyes. Then a young man, younger than Isadora when she became a knight, came dashing, his armor jangling noisily. When the soldier arrived, he briskly saluted Isadora. "Ma'am, inside the castle, there are assassins!" Isadora hastily began questioning the soldier, completely unsurprised of the intruders' presence.

"How many are there? Quickly!"

"We've engaged three, but the soldier who first found them claims he saw four."

"Alright, return to the battle, soldier."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Isadora's heart quivered with excitement. Four assassins originally seen, three currently confronted. Legault was on his way to her, she could feel it in her bones. Drawing her sword, Isadora swiftly knocked on the door of Marquess Thria's room to alert Harken of their guests' arrival.

--

Legault heard the clamor of armor return his way, and retreated to the shadows again. The messenger passed him once again, and headed back in the direction of the commotion. Legault removed himself from the wall, and began his way back up the stairs. The messenger had proved to be troublesome, but at least his presence showed Legault he was on the right track. Legault reached the top of the staircase, and he slowly pushed open the large oaken door that stood at the end of the stairs. Suddenly, he heard a voice upon the air.

"Where is Lord Thria?"

"He's taking his bath, Why?"

"They've arrived; three are creating a distraction, one's on his way here."

The conversation suddenly broke off, and a new voice entered. "What the devil is going on?"

"Lord Thria! Please, don't come any closer to the door, it's not safe!"

"Not until you explain what is happening!"

Legault suddenly saw his chance, as the conversation implied his target was near the entry to his room, a chance to strike appeared. Instead of having to fight his way through the bodyguards of the Marquess and then once more when he fled, he'd be able to kill the target and flee before the guards could react. Legault began his approach. As the door came in view, Legault froze. Before him in the doorway he saw a feminine outline wrapped in white, with blue tresses hanging smoothly from her head. Though her view was currently turned elsewhere, and he could not see her face either, Legault knew his dreaded meeting with Isadora had arrived. Then the voices renewed their speech. "Milord, please…"

"Tell me! Now!"

The voice which sounded to be Harken's spoke.

"Lord Thria, there are reports of assassins within the castle. The guards will handle it, I assure you, but for now it is best we wait for news of the assassins' death or retreat."

"What? Where are they?"

"We do not know Lord, but please give us time. Milord, Milord!" The alarmed cry of Harken signaled possibly the most foolish mistake Thria could have made. Marquess Thria boldly marched into hallway, as both Isadora and Harken shoved through the door to impede the Lord's movement. All four figures froze as they saw each other, before everyone sprung into action.

Isadora quickly shoved her emotions aside for her duty, and quickly brought herself into a defensive stance before the Marquess. Harken however dashed forward to engage Legault, quickly drawing his sword and swinging vertically. Legault threw himself backwards, out of the way of the blow by a hair's breath. Harken kept swinging his blade with a well trained skill, leaving little chance of counter attack. Legault managed to stay just ahead of the strokes, feeling the wind brush his face with every one. Harken quickly stepped forward and thrust the sword towards Legault's mid-section. Legault slipped by the blade, and quickly took the opportunity to run past the furious assault.

Isadora then stepped forward to confront the assassin. Starting likewise to Harken she swung with gravity towards Legault's skull. Legault quickly crossed and raised his twin daggers, Isadora's elegant long sword catching between them. Legault's legs buckled slightly under the pressure of the blow, before pushing back and sliding his own blades across Isadora's with a horrible screech as the metal cleaved against each other. Marquess Thria's shock was replaced with fear as the howl of the blades helped him realize his plight. With one hesitant step back, he fled into the curving corridors of Castle Pherae.

Breaking past Isadora, Legault sped after his fleeing prey, The two knights close on his trail. Through the halls the group ran, not finding any signs of any human presence. The majority had either engaged the other assassins or had retreated to the safety of their quarters. Yet slowly but surely, the two knights lost ground on the other two. Legault had trained a high level of speed in his career, and the Marquess seemed rather light on his feet considering his pampered life. Yet while the two knights were of strong builds, their strength was partially due to the armor they wore day after day. This armor also slowed their stride.

After losing the two knights, Marquess Thria led Legault through the halls. Weaving and darting through halls at random.

Isadora came first to the intersection of the passageways before halting. The footsteps had drifted out of hearing; she looked at the two halls before her, trying to decide which way to go. Harken, having caught up, stopped momentarily to give the brisk command, "We split up!" before running down the hall before him. Isadora, following the advice of Harken, turned and went the other way.

Marquess Thria, stumbled down the hall gasping for breath. It was a dead end. Turning to face his aggressor, who stalked forward with his purpose evident, Thria raised a hand to Legault. "Wait!" Almost obligingly, the shadow stopped.

"What for?" A teasing sneer in the question's delivery.

"What do you want? You… you have a motive! We all do!" The Lord babbled, quickly trying to figure out how to stall until his guardians caught up.

"Your point?"

"I-I could use a man like you! You see, Thria needs… cleaning up. You could help."

"Oh, could I? Why would I want to help you, though, my target?" Legault humored the Marquess, stringing him along a while longer, like a cat with a captured mouse.

"Because, I can supply whatever you want! Your motive, whatever it is, it's within my grasp." Marquess Thria drove his point desperately, perhaps enlarging his own affluence to sweeten his bargain.

With a thoughtful stroke of his chin, Legault replied with a question, "Food?"

"The best!"

"Pay?

"How much?"

"For my fellows?"

"Every one of them!"

Legault paused in consideration for a second longer. "Well, it has been a while since I've eaten anything besides that slop." Extending his hand towards the Marquess, he asked one last question, "Do we have an accord?" The Lord took the hand with relief as he firmly shook it.

"Thank you… you've made a wise decision to-" The Lord was suddenly cut off as Legault pulled hard on his hand, sending Thria lurching forward towards the waiting knife's eager edge. Thria gasped once more before his throat was split open upon the dagger, blood gushing from the wound. Legault smiled grimly before pushing the collapsed corpse away from him.

"No deal then?" Legault began to trot back the way he came, thinking of how to reunite with his Fangs then retreat before the guards overwhelmed them. Assassins weren't trained fighters after all; an undermanned distraction could only last so long.

After backtracking some ways, Legault stopped suddenly as he came face to face with Isadora, her blade held before her. Legault stepped away from the sword quickly. While Isadora followed him, her face showing all her fear, her uncertainty, her sorrow, her loneliness, and Legault's mind leapt upon the weaknesses like a starved lion. "Isadora."

"Legault." She returned the greeting, her voice wavering.

"Ten years, it's been ten years." Legault continued with nostalgia in his voice, "I've missed you."

Legault slowly returned his daggers to their prisons, as Isadora's will faded, her sword lowering. "Where have you been? Why did you leave for so long?" Tears began to form on Isadora's eyes as her years of futile waiting began to cease. Legault moved closer, Isadora was within arm's reach now.

"I've passed through Bern, Lycia, wherever I felt I was needed. I meant to say hello eventually, it was just one of those things that never worked out, just like this." Legault quickly drew a dagger with one hand, Isadora instinctively backing up. In a quick motion Legault leapt forward and grabbed Isadora's face with his remaining hand, forcing it into the stone wall behind her. Her head collided with the wall noisily, blood seeped out of the back of her head into her hair, the blow dazing her. With shaking hands, Legault raised the dagger high. Looking into the eyes he had grown to love, a tear falling from his own. And with a dread in his stomach, Legault realized had played out just like his dreams predicted.

Ok! Thanks for reading everyone! Please review and give me your thoughts, they're constructive to my work, more than you can imagine! Our next chapter is on… Aesha, we're gonna focus on one of the back story characters next time!


	4. The Past Ever Haunting

Hey everyone, got a new chapter written up for you! This chapter goes into the background of Legault focusing on Aesha, and I left a surprise a la artistic license, near the end of the chapter. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

--

Departure

Chapter 4: The Past Ever Haunting

Legault stared down at Isadora, horror filling his stomach like a lead weight. Could he do it? Would he do it? The dagger spoke clearly of his ability to do so, and his mind was used to the pain of killing a comrade. Or at least it used to be. It had been ten years since he had committed the act, making his heart soft once more. Yet as Legault's mind pondered this, the memories could not help but come back. Despite how hard Legault attempted to bury these memories, they always came back from the grave.

--

"Why are we doing this!?" shouted Legault angrily in the face of his leader, Brendan Reed.

"Because she is a threat to the Fang, she must be silenced," responded Reed with an annoyingly large amount of calm.

"Ridiculous! She's loyal, just as loyal to us as I or Uhai, you know that!" spat Legault.

"The way of the Fang must be protected even against the slightest danger."

"She is no threat!"

"Do it, now!" Reed bellowed, finally losing his composure after hours of debating Legault. The remnants of Brendan's voice resonated in the stones for several moments before falling into a loathsome, hanging silence. Legault, exhausted from the argument, sighed before trying to rally once more.

"You know there's no real reason… Tell me why?"

"I think that should be obvious." Ephidel slid quietly into the debate and room, lazily crafting his words. "She was injured on her mission, one she herself stated she wished not to take. Her hatred will burn brightly against the Black Fang."

Legault shook his head vigorously. "No, she swore to never betray the secrets of the Fang just as the rest of us did. She would never betray her oath like that, not just for vengeance."

The leader of the Black Fang stood conflicted, but then another voice entered the conversation. "Darling? Please, don't take this chance! If she does do as Lord Ephidel says, she'll ruin everything you have worked so hard to create! Protect the Black Fang. Protect me." Sonia stood in the doorway, her face looking into the room with the naievete of a doe painted upon her face. Brendan's struggling will crumbled.

"You leave for Badon tonight, no further debate, or you will be considered a traitor, and your replacement will cut you down."

Legault wavered, then sighed. "As you wish, I'll kill the woman. I will kill Aesha." The sweeper then skulked from the room, furiously hurling the door shut behind him. Outside, Uhai picked himself up from his position, leaning against the wall.

"You're actually going through with this? She was the first to join after you and me; she's sweated and bled with us for ten years." No rage showed in the nomad's voice, only shock and disbelief.

"You probably heard most of it; those freaks control the Fang through Brendan like a puppet," snarled Legault as he walked through the halls of the Dragon's Gate, gathering what few supplies he didn't always have on him for the journey. "Where are Lloyd and Linus?" he asked out of the blue.

"They're out on missions, as always. Whenever those two monsters need to eliminate a Fang, they make sure the brothers aren't present, they're the only ones who can possibly sway Brendan." Uhai sighed, and continued, "Those two would have had a fit if they knew this was happening. They thought of her like a sister, they would have fought their father from dawn till dusk. It's odd you don't share their commitment."

Legault raked his fingers through his hair, with frustration and anger seeping out of every pore. "You were there, I fought for her and you know it."

"It's just so hard to believe…" Uhai accompanied the Hurricane as he made ready his final preparations, though now in complete silence. Once Legault finished, Uhai stopped. "May the light be banished from the black." Not waiting for a reply, Uhai turned and went to accomplish whatever duties were assigned to him. Though it wasn't exactly traditional, every time Uhai was present to see the Hurricane unto his mission, he would send him off with the same wish. Banish the light from the black; eliminate anything that may reveal the Fang's presence to the governments that sought its destruction so eagerly, to protect themselves.

Legault continued to walk through the halls towards the exit. Nearing the gateway, he encountered a group of other Black Fang members. Not one of their faces was recognizable, the other members stopped suddenly in the presence of their senior. Legault passed without a word, though after the other members thought him out of ear shot, one muttered, "Wonder who the bell tolls for this time? The Reaper's getting ready to collect." Pretending he didn't hear, Legault stepped outside of the large stone halls, broke the fog and began making his way to shore.

--

Legault exited the dense forest; the sound of the waves ever trying to reach land met his ears. Through the mist, a ship emerged. Legault approached without wavering, his steps became infinitely louder upon reaching the gangplank. Stepping onto the bow, the Captain greeted his new passenger. "Hurricane, when do you wish us to depart?"

"Immediately."

"Aye, Sir."

--

Several days passed, and Legault found himself briskly walking in the direction of the house his research led him to. Upon the entryway sat Aesha, calmly watching the citizens of Badon go about their lives, greeting one or two as they passed. Her eyes eventually settled upon the assassin approaching her. Understanding her fate, Aesha's countenance sagged mournfully; Legault's pace continued ever strong. Legault stopped directly before his former comrade; both stared at each other for a moment before Aesha spoke, "Legault, good to see you. Here, take a seat." Aesha waved a hand towards the chair next to her, Legault accepted it.

"Such hospitality even though I'm sure you know I'm not here to visit. I'm flattered, beyond words, truly."

"No reason to make this meeting unpleasant, just another day of work." Aesha's voice dripped with all the sarcasm and bitterness of someone who had lived a life of anguish and regret. Though one wouldn't ever assume by looking upon her fair, youthful face of twenty-three.

"So, how about you let me finish this then? Busy day ahead of me."

"No, not yet, just give me a few more moments." Aesha tucked one of her lavender locks behind her ear. "Let's just talk for a while."

Legault nodded. "Alright, but I have to leave before nightfall, got a '_dead_line' to fulfill, lots more work in store for me." Legault's lips turned upwards into an empty smirk that slid easily into place at his pun, where real smiles once dwelt. Aesha didn't acknowledge that Legault said anything, and merely began to talk.

"The Fangs are changing, Legault. Haven't you noticed?"

Legault's smile slipped off his face as easily as it had come. "Of course, even a blind man could see it, and I still have one good eye."

Aesha grimaced. "We dedicated so much to it, and now it's turning its back on us. How? How can so much of our work, so much of our effort, dissolve into this?"

Legault shrugged. "It's all the work of those gold-eyed freaks. They got Brendan by the throat, and he doesn't even realize it."

Aesha laughed without humor. "You men are so weak." Aesha folded her hands in her lap, beginning to fidget nervously as the concealed blades of the man next to her grew more apparent. "A-Anyway, it really is a shame. I was beginning to adjust here; my leg keeps me from doing much, but… I really have begun to enjoy just watching the people here, go about their lives. No real worries, no cares beyond simple things, they're happy. I was really looking forward to joining them."

Both Aesha and her killer sat quietly, watching the crowds go about the life Aesha had just described. Children played games, merchants shouted their advertisements, and the elderly reminisced. Legault sighed. "I have to finish this, I'm sorry." _Before I lose my nerve…_

Instinct demanded Aesha protest longer, prolong her life. "Now? I doubt you could do that, not with all the people on the street. Wouldn't be very becoming of the Hurricane to do his job in the daylight, where everyone can see."

"People got to sleep sometime." Legault recited the line from memory; both he and Aesha knew it well from their training. Even though Brendan was rarely forced to use such tactics, he was as well versed in them as any assassin who was forced to rely on the darkness.

Aesha quivered, inhaling a shuddering breath. "Legault, please get out while you can. Even if they don't kill you, you will die inside. You will die alone, bitter, and you will hate yourself, because anyone who would forgive you for your crimes will have already died by your hands…"

Legault sat frozen, feeling dread at the prospect she had given him. Yet, smothering the fear, Legault stood abruptly. "Let's get this over with."

Aesha took a moment to collect herself and then reached for a cane that leaned against her chair. "Could you help me inside? Ever since that last job, haven't been able to move real well, it's hard even with this staff."

The sweeper stepped forward. "Of course." Slowly, the two began to make their way inside the small house Aesha had intended to live a long, peaceful life in. Quietly, as Legault led the woman to her grave, he whispered, "I'm so sorry… sister."

End Flashback

Legault stumbled quickly away from Isadora, fear in his eyes. _You will hate yourself, because anyone who would forgive you of your crimes will have already died by your hands._ The Hurricane stood in horror of how close he came to fulfilling that grim prediction. _You will die alone._ "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Legault whispered, his terror evident in the trembling of his voice. Retreating another step, Legault took one last look at Isadora. She struggled to come after Legault, wobbling slightly, blood still spurting from the back of her head. Not wanting to see any more of how much pain he inflicted, Legault spun on the tip of his boot and ran as though hell itself chased him.

--

Alright, all done! So, how was it? I'd love to know your opinion, please review and give it to me!


	5. Blood Spattered Path

Welcome back dear readers! First of all, let me apologize for the miserably long time I made you wait! I honestly don't have a good excuse, sure, I was busy with work, college, so on and so forth, but I most certainly could have made this chapter much faster.

Now, for those of you interested, I put a small reference in the chapter for a favorite manga of mine. Those of you in the fan base should be able to identify it fairly quickly! Now, on with the show!

--

Departure: Chapter 5

Blood Spattered Path

Legault's dash to freedom was cut suddenly short. In his panic, he had forgotten the rest of his dream. Harken stood in front of him, firmly blocking his path. The knight's eyes flicked to the assassin, then to Isadora, then to the blood of the late Marquess which had flowed far enough to be seen. His eyes then settled once more upon Legault, and narrowed. No words were spoken, but the knight made his intentions clear: to take vengeance. Feet falling rapidly, Harken closed the short distance and sped his sword towards the assassin. Legault slipped sideways, avoiding, swinging his leg towards the knight, low and from the back, his arm opposite. Both blows connected, their opposing forces threw Harken's chest down and his legs up. The knight fell, and Legault quickly moved to flee. Harken flung his arm forward and dragged Legault down. The assassin retaliated, snapping his foot into Harken's side with a dull thump. Legault's foot thrashed as he attempted to release himself, but Harken maintained his grip as he tried to regain his breath as fast as possible. Legault gripped a knife, and slashed at the knight's fingers, and bought his passage to freedom. Harken, however, climbed to his feet and gave chase with a growl erupting from his throat.

Legault retraced his steps through the castle, his pursuer's steps echoing not far behind him. It was clear that Harken had more endurance and energy, and Legault had already spent his during previous their encounters, as well as his chase of Thria. He needed a plan, and he needed it fast. Looking at what seemed to be his best option on hand, Legault pulled himself around a corner, and slowed his pace to eliminate any sound he was making.

"Legault!" The hushed voice of Charles spoke through the temporary quiet, as his arm, the only visible part of him, gestured to his commander to come. Legault rounded another corner and was greeted by the sight of the other three assassins. Despite the various scrapes and bruises, his members were relatively unscathed and alive. Ria smiled with apparent weariness, speaking with quiet equal to Charles, "Have you done it? We heard the commotion up here and realized you must be disposing of his guards, we shook the ones following us shortly after."

Their leader nodded, affirming the kill, the rest of the Fangs breathing a sigh of relief and satisfaction. Charles grinned with savage glee, and said, "One less power abusing scum for the common men to worry about. Now we better get out of here, it sounds like you left one of those escorts breathing."

Harken's footsteps had halted at the crossroads, ringing forth occasionally as he paced between the paths with indecision. Harken chose one, and to his prey's relief, he sped off in a direction away from them. The leading assassin smirked, thinking of how close the poor fool had gotten to catching them. With that thought, it was time to leave.

The Fangs glided back towards their original destination with near perfect silence; the only noise being the group giving each other hushed congratulations on saving the world from one more barbarian. Legault opened the door to the stairwell and stepped out lightly. Despite the weariness in his body, he couldn't help but feel his heart swell at his bloody but righteous deed. As Legault drew closer to the main gate, he could hear the loud curses of several guards, some pained, some frustrated. The Fang smiled, the guards were probably meeting the second step of his plan. He had intentionally left most of his men at the gate for a reason, that reason being that Marcus was a miserably predictable man. He knew that the Fangs would use the main entrance, yet he hadn't thought that Legault himself would realize how obvious the idea was, and Marcus had blindly sent a few men to seize the gate and cut off their escape. But Legault was no fool, and had always made certain his escape route remained guarded. Caught off guard, the soldiers grimly realized that the narrow halls made them easy targets for the Fangs. _Exactly as planned!_

Legault's gloating suddenly was halted; perhaps not all of Pherae was as predictable as the aging General. Harken stood with a satisfied look on his face, nearly mirroring Legault's previous expression exactly. The knight spoke, "You came to the Marquess' room from the east, there's only one stairwell leading to the second floor from that side. And you don't know the castle's halls well enough to change your route at all, do you? You'd be forced to leave just as you had come in." Harken pointed the tip of his sword at Legault's chest. "I've failed Lord Eliwood once already; I will not let it happen again!" The knight crossed the distance with determination faster than Legault could draw his startled breath. Harken's blade moved with speed similar to that of his master, his resolve to stop the Fangs' retreat with this final chance obvious. The well maintained longsword sliced the air between it and the scarred-assassin. Legault stumbled to the left, but too slowly as he fell with a cry as the blade cut into his thigh. Reacting on instinct, Legault drew a knife, smaller and glossier than the ones he usually used for combat, and slashed at Harken's nearest leg. Harken jerked the leg away quickly, but still felt a sting of pain. He looked down, the assassin had managed to nick him. It was bleeding, but not enough to be a concern. The knight turned his attention back to his targets. The ambushed assassins finally gathered their wits as they saw their leader drop like a discarded toy. Charles threw himself towards Harken as he drew his sword. "Get Legault and get out of here! I'll hold him back!"

Heeding Charles' command, Cahrre leapt forward and hoisted his fallen leader upon his shoulders. Ria, having used all her arrows, drew a small boot knife, and flitted down the hall, being the last remaining Fang able to lead the rest. Cahrre soon followed, with Harken struggling to follow as Charles fought with equal ferocity to keep him from following.

--

Eliwood followed Marcus down the corridor at a quick trot, hearing the sounds of battle he had wished to never hear again. Moans of pain joined by angered debate echoed to Eliwood.

"How much longer till we get those shields down here?"

"I don't know, Sir! But they left at least ten minutes ago, it can't be long now!"

"Dear Elimine please."

"It's already been too long! That fool will bleed to death soon!"

Eliwood sped his pace towards the voices. Turning a corner, he came upon the sources of the noise. The guards Marcus had dispatched hid around the corners of the main hall; one was clutching his shoulder as blood seeped between his fingers. Another lay deeper in the hall itself, hearing the reverberating footsteps of the new arrivals, and looked up. Eliwood stared back at the man, feeling a chill run down his back as the soldier made eye contact with him, his face deathly pale. The fallen man reached towards Eliwood, piteously begging for help. Eliwood instinctively began moving towards the man, before a warning sounded. "Milord! Get back!" One of the besieged guards lunged forward grasping Eliwood's cloak before an arrow pierced through the back of his knee, and the man fell with a cry, shoving his charge back outside of the main hall. Another guard darted out and pulled the man back to safety. Marcus looked on with a mix of shock and disgust.

Whirling on the freshly injured man, Marcus growled, "What happened, Lieutenant?"

The Lieutenant winced and looked up. "G-General, it was a trap. Those curs were already holding the gate when arrived. They've kept us held back here with their arrows. If we had moved, by… b-by the time we'd reached the gate, we would have suffered too many casualties to seize it, much less hold it after that. I t-take full responsibility for my failure, Sir."

Marcus frowned. "No, the responsibility is mine."

--

Cahrre and Ria fled down the halls, Harken dogging their steps, Charles dogging Harken's. Ria skirted around the shards of the broken tea kettle-they were almost to the exit. Cahrre looked over his shoulder at his pursuer, and failed to notice the shattered finery. Cahrre stepped on the porcelain shards and they slipped beneath him, causing the burdened Fang to crash to the ground. Harken began to close the distance as Cahrre clamored back to his feet. The knight raised his sword high, and the assassin dashed into a side room. It was a kitchen, all the previous occupants had since fled the area, a half finished feast for Thria sat scattered and abandoned across various counters. Cahrre carried Legault to the back of the kitchen, Harken entered after him. He jumped over the table covered with diced onions, swinging his blade wide of either assassin. Cahrre stepped cautiously away from Harken, he seemed to be tiring quickly as he was now panting heavily, when moments before had been fine. Cahrre felt similar weariness in himself.

Charles burst into the room and placed himself between his leader and comrade and their opponent. "Cahrre, get out of here, I'll catch up." The mentioned nodded, and retreated from the room. Harken pushed away his exhaustion, and charged at Charles. He parried, and thrust his sword at Harken's abdomen. The knight twisted out of the way, and raised his sword to split the assassin's skull in half. Charles reached forward and clasped Harken's sword arm in his hand. Charles smiled as he raised his sword. "Got you." Harken's sword fell from his right hand, to fall to his left. Harken plunged the weapon into Charles' stomach, blood spurting from the wound.

Charles' sword slipped from his fingers, shock evident on his face. Stumbling backwards, Charles ran into a wine rack, leaning against it for support. The assassin looked at the rack, his eyes locked on it. With the last of his strength, Charles pulled one of the bottles from the rack, raised it above his head, and threw it to the ground, shattering it upon the carpeted floor. A manic smile filling his face, as he pulled a torch from its perch on the wall Cahrre whispered, "We're… going to hell together!" Charles' eyes rolled back in his head, and the torch slipped from his hands. The wine soaked carpet ignited and fire burst forth with a flash.

Harken stumbled away from the flames, his legs trembling. Harken numbly wondered why he was so exhausted, so suddenly. He'd been fine till just a moment ago. And in an instant, Harken realized that his exhaustion had begun to seep into him immediately after Legault's final, pathetic attack. That gloss, that watery shine upon the blade, had been poison. Harken legs collapsed beneath him, the familiar, almost ignorable weight of his armor suddenly crushing. Trying to escape the cage of his armor, Harken's hands clasped and released over the buckles uselessly, no longer knowing how to manipulate the straps. The fallen knight feebly pushed himself away from the fire, his breathing shallow and rapid. He couldn't move fast enough, looking behind him as the flames spread must faster than he could crawl. The smell of the burning flesh of the assassin reached Harken's nose, a morbid thought of how soon he would begin emitting that smell slipped into his mind with eerie calm. Harken stopped struggling, and lay still, accepting his fate. _That's all that I deserve, for failing you, Lord Elbert, and now you as well, Lord Eliwood._Harken closed his eyes, and waited for flames to take him.

--

Eliwood peeked around the corner, an arrow quickly meeting his gaze, forcing him back behind the walls.

"Milord!"

Eliwood turned; the four soldiers came to a stop directly before him, carrying large shields. Not wasting time, Eliwood barked his orders, "Take the main hall, now!" The soldiers quickly streamed into the hall with the tower shields in front of them. The remaining unshielded soldiers began running into the hall, collecting the wounded they were unable to reach before, taking them for long overdue treatment. Eliwood sighed in relief, it was just about to end, the bloodshed would finall—

"There they are! They're escaping!"

With a gasp, Eliwood rounded the corner, the four men carrying the tower shields leading the others down the hall. The unshielded standing behind, wishing the shield bearers could move faster as they felt their enemies slipping away. Beyond the shields, Eliwood saw a wave of flowing lavender hair, and knew suddenly that Thria was dead. Eliwood drew his rapier and began running as fast as he could towards the gates, not fearing the arrows which had defeated so many of his soldiers. Darting past the shields, Eliwood tried to catch up to the fleeing killers.

"Fire!"

Eliwood halted, expecting a volley of arrows to come at him.

"Fire!"

The cry sounded again, and Eliwood realized it was coming from within the castle. Eliwood rushed towards the source as quickly as he could. At the entrance of the side passage, Eliwood saw the roiling smoke and inferno spreading down the hall. Two figures could be seen on the other side, one dragging the other. Giving one last glance towards the gate, Eliwood shouted back towards his men, "Water! Get water! There's a fire in the castle!"

--

The Black Fang ran through the darkness, doing their best to ignore the shouts behind them. Legault flopped upon Cahrre's shoulders; his leader's face was pale, more than usual.

"What's wrong with him?" Ria asked Cahrre as they moved back towards their camp.

"His femoral artery has been severed, he'll bleed out soon if we don't get him back," responded Cahrre.

Legault said nothing as he draped over Cahrre as though lifeless.

Ria whispered, "Hang in there, Legault."

--

Alright, that's the end of this chapter! So, did you find my little reference? Feel free to add it in the review!

Now, there is actually a second thing for you readers to solve! The poison I used on Harken, is a REAL poison! So, I invite you all to try and figure out what it is! To make it a little easier, it's a medical poison, made in the eighteen hundreds, and it'd probably take a much higher dosage to get the effect in the story. Nevertheless, it's real! So, any guesses?

Anyway, whether or not you have any guesses, please tell me what you think! For further improving and inspiring later chapters, reviews can be exceedingly important.


End file.
